What Have I done?
by AllieQuirks
Summary: Melanie finds out Wanderer isn't as bad, Until Wanderer tells her a secret.


I have many memories of Melanie she was loved so very much. She was brave, and her heart knew where to lead her. I have never, come across such a strong person as Melanie Yes, I have take over bodies before but Melanie is different. I can hear her in my head.. Her voice lost, and scared wondering why her body is not listening to her commandments. "Get out of me! Get out, why are you doing this? Why? Do you even care about us humans? No, of course you don't.. You don't even care for yourselves.. You just take over thinking you own the world. Well you don't this is our world! The human's world"

"Look I don't want to do this, I'm forced you know. I have my own say. I can't do anything this is my life now. Your body will help me take it the chance" I dragged Melanie's body along the reflected room.I could see my reflection in the mirror. " You need to escape, they know I'm strong. You need to run". I could hear Melanie's panicked voice searching for me.

"Your not the only person who is strong you know, I was in a lady's body many years ago" I sighed.. I walked around and found a chair to sit on, it was silvery and quite uncomftable. "What do you mean? Is this not the first time your has race has taken over?" I looked away, my eyes followed the light that flickered across the white walls. "Please tell me, I have no hope left anymore" Melanie sounded upset. "No, our race has never visited Earth before. I came alone, I was exploring the Galaxy when I came across this beautiful yet, mezmorising planet. I knew this was the way, all my life I'd been waiting and searching for meaning. And yet, I found it in a little planet. I was astonished by it's beauty. I then landed, it took me a while but I managed.

I then remembered I looked nothing like humans, I was alive but yet I was so different. I was a completely different species. Human would never accept me, as a friend but instead, a hideous monster who could kill them in a instant. I had the power I could of done, but I knew deep down I wasn't a monster I was different. I had searched all my life for meaning and hope that one day I would find that peace I deserved.

As soon as I landed I found a woman she was alone walking, I crept behind her and that was it she was gone. She kept fighting back but yet, I was in control. I spent years travelling the Earth inside her. Until, I decided to leave. I'd had enough of the awful way humans treated each other. No love, no peace war was the only option for people. The woman unfortunantly died, I couldn't of saved her if I tried. I soon went back to my own planet. Things weren't quite ever the same again, I started seeing things in a new light. Instead of the good life like I had imagined. I soon realised that was life was definitely not all that it seemed. This peace and meaning I was searching for didn't excist. I never told any other's back on my planet.

They soon discovered Earth for themselves, and look it's where we are now. No where, still searching. Humans deserve this you know, they never treat each other the way they should." I soon got up and wondered down the hallway, I saw Aluna, one of my kind. "Are you okay Wanderer?" She looked suspicious. I walked back into the white room, and replied "Yes, I'm fine Aluna" "Melanie, Melanie are you there?".

Melanie soon replied" You don't understand humans aren't at all like that. Yes, many argue and fight but that's what humans do Wanderer. That's the way of life on Earth. And I understand it have never been like that back home where you come from, but it is here. And that's life for us" She soon sighed. "My mother went missing 5 years ago, when I was 13. She went out for a walk and she never returned, you seen Wanderer, yes my mother's dead! I miss her all the time, but it doesn't mean I wan't her dead! She's my mom for goodness sake"… "Melanie this woman I met, she was beautiful just like you. Her heart was pure, and true. "What did she look like?" Melanie curiously asked. "She was tall, and she had brown wavy hair. Her eyes were the darkest green you would ever see and her smile could light up the sun. She looked just like you Melanie" "I hate you Wanderer, I hate you!".. Melanie screamed again and again. I couldn't understand why she was so hurt? Why was she so alone? Her family can't take her.. they have probably been taken by my species..


End file.
